Shinon
, Chinon |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Beorc |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 3 Pirates Aground (PoR) Part 2, End Cutscene Elincia's Gambit (RD) |class =Sniper |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Junji Majima English Joey Pepin }} Shinon is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Profile One of the veterans of the group, Shinon is a sarcastic, self-interested man who is seen as uncooperative, but is good friends with Gatrie and had great respect for Greil, which can be revealed in a support with Janaff where he defends the deceased commander. On the other hand, despite his admiration of Greil, he constantly treats Ike like a foolish child and finds the idea of Greil's son serving as his commander insufferable. In addition, he is quite prejudiced toward the Laguz, referring to them as "sub-humans". While his sharp tongue is infamous among the group, his skill with a bow is absolute, as he taught Rolf (who practically idolizes him) the art of bow-making, and though he can be strict, occasionally displays a gentler side too. ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' After Greil died and Ike became leader of the Greil Mercenaries, Shinon made a show of his displeasure by leaving the group with Gatrie. Later on, Shinon encountered Ike’s group as a mercenary working for the Daein army to help stop Ike's forces from advancing across the Daein border. After being persuaded by a confrontation with a pleading Rolf and a matured Ike, Shinon rejoined the mercenary group. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' After the Mad King’s War, he continued to polish his bow skill. During the Crimean Rebellion, Lucia had gotten captured and faced execution by hanging. Right at the moment she was to be hanged, Shinon showed off his skill when he shot an arrow to cut the rope right above her head with great precision from atop a faraway tree. Personality Shinon is often described as self-absorbed and having a bad attitude, his only friend being Gatrie, whom he also criticizes. He dislikes Ike and Laguz. Despite his Laguz hatred, he seems to respect Janaff in a support level of A, largely because of his age and experience. In Radiant Dawn, if A supported with a laguz character, he will stop himself from using a racial slur and instead use "laguz", and will also refer to the kings Tibarn and Caineghis with the proper respect. Although he does not like to appear openly sympathetic towards anyone, he still cares about the Greil Mercenaries and tries to help out the best he can. This is shown when, in Radiant Dawn, Shinon forges the bow Silencer to sell to Aimee in order to earn some money for the cash-strapped group. He tells Aimee to give the payment to Ike and to not tell Ike what it was for. He seems to have a great respect, and perhaps even a slight infatuation with Titania as implied by Titania's C Support with Rhys in Path of Radiance, and her boss fight dialogue with him, though this is dropped entirely for Radiant Dawn. He is not just a master of using the bow, but in making bows too, as he ends up creating his own bow, the Silencer. He is also implied to be a heavy drinker, as not only does his Base Conversation with Gatrie involve one paying for their bar tab (in the Japanese version), but Shinon has a scene in one base conversation where he gives Ike a drunken rant shortly before throwing up. It appears that he did not have a very loving family, since he says his mother never hugged him. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' Recruitment * Chapter 18: Speak to him with Rolf and finish him with Ike in order to recruit him again. Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |65% |20% |70% |65% |35% |50% |40% |} Support Conversations *Gatrie *Rolf *Janaff Bond Support *Rolf: 5% Overall Shinon will join early on, in an aspect similar to Titania, being powerful early on, but unlike Titania, after a brief period of time, he will leave. His base stats are rather low when you re-acquire him after completing Chapter 18, but this is offset by amazing growths. Shinon's growth rates ensure that he can reach par with other units fairly quickly if he levels fast enough. In addition, Shinon has an A Rank in bows, which Rolf may not reach for a couple of more chapters during the time Shinon is recruited. Statwise, Shinon will end up with less strength, speed, and luck than Rolf, but higher HP and similar skill, defense, and resistance. ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |40% |15% |70% |65% |30% |45% |20% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Rolf: 5% *Gatrie: 5% Promotion Gains Overall Shinon is much easier to use in Radiant Dawn, due to his solid base stats. He is a lot easier to train than Leonardo and Rolf, and is therefore the prefered choice. Furthermore, Shinon possesses excellent Bonus Experience potential, as his Skill and Speed and HP are nearly capped when he joins the player's army. In conclusion, Shinon is a great contender for your Marksman of choice who will be able to wield the extremely powerful Double Bow on the last chapter, which not only makes him an even deadlier character than before but also grants him the ability to attack from close range. His bow, the Silencer, not only adds to his high crit rate, but also adds to his high hit rate. He's not only good at dealing out attacks, but taking them. Quotes Quote as an enemy vs Ike Shinon: Heh. I always knew it would come to this, Ike. Ike: Shinon... Shinon: Watch yourself! Defeat conversation if Ike defeats Shinon Shinon: Unnhh... Curses... Ike: Don't move. You'll tear the wound wide open. Shinon: What're you planning? D-do it...now... Finish me. Ike: ... Shinon: ...Ha... Idiot... Death Quotes Epilogue *'Deadly Adept' (百の手, Crack Shot in the Japanese version) Shinon lazes the days away in his old haunts. An expert at all he put his hand to, he chose none as his calling. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Shinon is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology In the Odyssey, Shinon (commonly romanized as Sinon, from the Greek 'sinomai' meaning 'to harm' or ' to hurt') was a Greek who, after the other Greeks pretended to sail away, convinced the Trojans to take the Trojan Horse into the city. He then opened the wooden horse's stomach and released the warriors hiding inside, thereby bringing about the destruction of Troy. Trivia *In Path of Radiance, Shinon's age is revealed to be twenty-seven in his A level support conversation with Janaff, and Rolf was even known to call him "uncle" Shinon. This would make Shinon thirty years old in Radiant Dawn. Gallery File:Shinon concept.png|Concept artwork of Shinon from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Memorial Book Tellius Recollection: The First Volume. B03-019N artwork.png|Artwork of Shinon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Yoneko. B14-091R artwork.png|Artwork of Shinon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tomohide Takaya. B14-092N artwork.png|Artwork of Shinon in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tomohide Takaya. File:Cipher Shinon.png|Shinon as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-091R.png|Shinon as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-092N.png|Shinon as an Archer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Shinon card 25.jpg|Shinon as a Sniper in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Shinoningame.png|Shinon's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:Shinon FE10.png|Shinon's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Sniper (Shinon).png|Shinon's in-game battle model as a Sniper in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Sniper (Shinon).png|Shinon's in-game battle model as a Sniper in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Marksman (Shinon).png|Shinon's in-game battle model as a Marksman in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Shinon Sniper.jpg|Shinon's Sniper model in Radiant Dawn. de:shinon Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters